


【赞洛】The North Remembers

by PlayWithWan



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayWithWan/pseuds/PlayWithWan





	【赞洛】The North Remembers

-极度OOC，文笔烂，也许不太甜但是HE  
-CP是DeMar DeRozan/Kyle Lowry，前半部分基本不涉及CP向  
-一发完，包含大量主观臆断和胡编乱造，请当作现实向AU看

床头的手机接连震了好几下，DeMar睁开了眼睛。

加州明媚的阳光正顽强地从遮光窗帘的缝隙里透进来，DeMar按了按太阳穴，拿起手机，不出所料是来自Rudy的信息，无非是一些“嘿，哥们儿，你还好吗”的试探性问候。DeMar轻描淡写地打了“挺好，别担心”按下发送，就将手机随意搁在了枕头边。八成是看过BR放出来的采访了吧，DeMar闭上眼睛试图再次入眠，然而大脑已经飞速运转起来。  
尽管过去有一段时间了，DeMar依然记得那是一次相当愉快的采访，他谈了马刺，谈了科比，谈了自己也许拥有600双球鞋，甚至第一次公开谈了有出一张专辑的想法。如此回忆着，就在脑袋边的手机再次震了起来，这次是LaMarcus发来的信息。  
LaMarcus不像Rudy那么关心社交媒体上的动态，往往有些后知后觉，上一次这么及时地发来类似的话语大概还是一周前那条掀起轩然大波的Instagram照片之后。DeMar当然看到了各色评论里夹杂着的刺眼话语，诸如“Hater”、“Salty Nigga”以及“有你在猛龙永远也打不进总决赛”，只是除了置之不理外也做不了什么。  
所以这回事情是有多严重。DeMar草草回复了“我没事，放心吧”之后打开推特，惊讶地发现自己不到两分钟的采访剪辑高居BR的置顶之位，标题赫然写着“Sacrificial Lamb”一类的词，而全程对话都只与前东家猛龙有关，开头甚至还是那记季后赛唯一的抢七压哨绝杀。DeMar看着屏幕上Kyle夹在人群中雀跃的脸，牵着嘴角露出了一丝苦笑。倒不是真如那些评论所说的嫉恨，事到如今Kyle的情绪依然能轻易感染到DeMar，哪怕那份欣喜其实与他并无关系。

DeMar在心里默默念了几遍Kyle的名字，想要抱一抱他的Kyle。不同于DeMar，多伦多已经是Kyle职业生涯的第三站。起初没有人认为Kyle会在猛龙久留，包括Kyle自己，于是他们始终保持着不远不近的关系。DeMar清楚地记得，那时候Kyle看向他的眼底还没有后来让他为之着迷的那丝光亮。  
是什么契机让他们成为了彼此的独一无二？  
双手交叠放在眼睛上，DeMar调整到了一个更舒适的姿势。对了，是Rudy，所以DeMar刚刚抵达圣安东尼奥之时，Kyle还在手机那头通过FaceTime扯着嗓子对前来接机的Rudy喊过，“不许你像当初介绍我那样给DeMar介绍新队友！帮我看好他！”

在Rudy的帮助之下，DeMar很快就在圣安东尼奥安顿了下来。他将住所布置得简单又舒适，院子里有时会有窜进来的小动物，大部分时候是些流浪猫，DeMar干脆在院子里留了个碗，再撒上一把特意买来的猫粮。  
参加了几次训练，DeMar已经和大部分队友熟悉了起来，尤其是同样被外界打上“不善言辞”标签的LaMarcus——当然，这还是要归功于Rudy，DeMar从不否认这点。  
没有比赛的日子里，Rudy常常盘着腿坐在DeMar的客厅里打游戏，一边使劲按着手柄上的按键一边絮絮叨叨地说话，从包夹跑位命中率一直说到那谁和那谁暧昧得不得了瞎子都看出来他们有一腿。  
有时LaMarcus也在，比起Rudy他显然更专注于游戏，连输几把气不过的Rudy便开始用Damian和Tim的名字揶揄他。眼看着LaMarcus在两人孩子气的斗嘴里落了下风，DeMar就会推一推Rudy的脑袋，“我看你不该被提名最佳队友，你是最八卦队友吧。”  
Rudy反唇相讥，“你以为Kyle就不八卦吗，他是我的忠实听众！”殊不知这话只是坐实了他确实足够八卦。DeMar笑着接受了Rudy一个装模作样的锁喉，LaMarcus则完全置身事外似的感叹，“我不能看下去了，太血腥了，放倒他啊DeMar。”  
有时和Rudy一起来的是他的咖啡帮成员。Derrick和Bryn年轻又活泼，或是在沙发上打闹着玩些对战游戏或是在院子里嬉笑着追赶流浪猫；Patty靠在餐桌旁，带着浓浓澳洲口音讲述咖啡豆之间的区别，末了还要嫌弃他们都不如Boris懂行；还有和DeMar一起从多伦多来到这里的Jakob，高大的奥地利人对于自己的马刺生涯很是满意，LaMarcus也很喜欢他，毕竟有了Jakob之后LaMarcus更可以安心做他的大里锋。

诚如Rudy和LaMarcus所言，圣安东尼奥很好，有和加州一样热烈的阳光，有推开窗就能看到的高耸的棕榈树，有尝起来还不错的德州风味食物，有比想象中更好相处的队友和教练组，还有可能是全联盟最好的退役名宿，当然Manu的头发或许不会同意。

“这里很棒啊！”赛季的第一次对阵之后，没能上场的Kyle随着DeMar回了家，兴冲冲地跑里跑外，惊跑了院子里一只DeMar相当眼熟的流浪猫。“不过这面墙好像有点空，我们定制一幅画怎么样？像LaMarcus家那张他和Tim的画像，或许我还能以他的名义要点折扣什么的？”  
有那么几个瞬间，DeMar觉得什么都没变，Kyle依然有些严格地规定东西不可以随处放，然后又抱着DeMar用脸蹭蹭他的胸膛。Kyle的气息完全包裹住了DeMar，有些奇怪的是，怎么看DeMar都是身形更大的那个，却总是由Kyle为他提供安慰与能量。  
DeMar第一次真真切切地怀念起了那些在多伦多的日子，那些有Kyle在身边的日子。  
他们在赛场上肆意挥洒汗水，旁若无人地拥抱，在对方接受采访时的种种胡闹也是家常便饭。DeMar始终不像Kyle，爱得热切又外露，眼底似乎藏匿了一整个宇宙的星光，吸引着DeMar一一探索。但DeMar自认是用尽了120分努力去回应Kyle的，所幸即使没有其他人能懂，他的Kyle也总能看透他。DeMar收了收胳膊，把怀中人抱得更紧了一些。

赛季的第二次对阵对于DeMar来说结束得并不漂亮，不用多想他也知道赛后会出现什么样的评论，但DeMar决定先不去在意这些。匆匆洗完澡之后，DeMar出现在了再熟悉不过的主队更衣室门口。Serge第一个发现了他，装作不耐烦地朝DeMar挥了挥手，“DDR，快走快走，这不是你该来的地方，我们现在是对手了！”在Serge引发的一片哄笑声里，Kyle顶着毛巾走向了DeMar，抬起手捶在他的肩上，“不听人把话说完就走可不是什么好习惯！”  
“你才是伤透了我的心，断了我还要在我面前庆祝。”DeMar接住了Kyle的拳头，一个吻落在Kyle的额头上，“对了，柠檬饮料？我怎么不记得你爱喝那么酸的东西。”他们之间的关系在更衣室里，或者说在联盟里并不是什么秘密，何况这里熟悉的气氛让DeMar相当放松，不自觉地又吻了吻Kyle的脸颊。  
只是DeMar终究已经不属于这里了。和Kyle一起慢悠悠地走路去买麦旋风的时候，DeMar路过了北境新王的巨幅海报。这个海报是不是比我之前的还要大，脸的尺寸简直惊人，借着灯光，DeMar默默辨认着，还是说圣安东尼奥不存在这样的东西让我的记忆出现了偏差？  
Kyle当然错误地理解了DeMar的停顿，“DeMar……”  
“放心，我只是在想这海报尺寸真够大的。”在Kyle说出更多话之前，DeMar打断了他，“去买麦旋风吧，再买点其他零食，今晚咱们看哪部电影好？”  
“都可以！上次是我挑的这回你来挑！”  
DeMar牵起Kyle的手，像此前无数次训练或比赛结束之后走在这条路上那样，听着Kyle说些他不知道的故事，回答几句关于新队友的提问。路灯将他们的影子拉得长长短短，似乎想在这片大地上写下些什么不可抹去的传记。

漫长的赛季里，DeMar为马刺出战了77场常规赛和7场季后赛——一个莫名其妙的巧合，值得回忆的当然不只是这两场比赛。LaMarcus的生涯新高，Rudy的压哨绝杀，Manu的球衣退役，Derrick的惊人爆发，还有最后苦涩的收场。  
昏昏沉沉地翻了个身，DeMar终于快要睡着了。  
DeMar发现自己身处耀眼的光亮之中，咔嚓咔嚓的快门声不绝于耳，面前围着一群扛着长枪短炮的记者，他与Kyle并肩坐着，桌上是一座不停反射着闪光灯光线的奥布莱恩杯。定睛一看，他们正坐在一片白茫茫的雪地之间，雪花不停落在他和Kyle的肩头，也并没有什么温度。原来多伦多的六月也会下雪？DeMar疑惑极了，旋即明白了过来，一场梦罢了。  
与Kyle并肩夺冠，这是DeMar来到圣安东尼奥之后第一次梦见，但回到之前几年，这样的梦DeMar曾经无数次做过，梦醒之后还笑着与Kyle争辩过谁会是FMVP。只是最终，他们连一座东部冠军的奖杯都没能捧起，也难怪DeMar离开了不到一年，球迷就急着喊起了北境新王的名字。伤心、怨恨或是不甘吗？也许都不是，又也许都有一些。  
尽管知道这只是自己的梦境，DeMar依然开始留意起他与Kyle曾经争论不休的FMVP归属。应该就在桌上放着才对，DeMar努力寻找着小一号的奖杯，却又一次被手机连续的震动叫醒了。不是Rudy也不是LaMarcus，DeMar接起了不知道是第几通的FaceTime。

“嘿DeMar，在睡觉吗？我刚刚训练完好累啊，澡还没洗呢就给你发FaceTime，感不感动？你能把灯打开吗我看不清你的脸！”坐在训练馆地板上的Kyle看起来热腾腾的，头上似乎正在冒着蒸气。  
“嗯，”DeMar直起身子，伸手打开了灯，突然的光亮让他眯了眯眼睛，“刚梦见夺冠了呢，还没来得及享受一下。  
“和LaMarcus一起？哼。”  
“不是，和你一起。”DeMar用手指蹭了蹭屏幕里Kyle为了显示自己生气而故意鼓起来的双颊。  
“那我一定是FMVP！你就是不愿意承认，其实每次都是我！”  
“当然是你了。”虽然没能在自己的梦里看到答案，但DeMar还是点了头，听着Kyle抱怨进了总决赛之后除了比赛训练吃饭睡觉其他的时间太少了，还都被DeMar占了个一干二净，太久没有刷新过社交媒体的自己都快与社会脱节了。  
“啊，你说什么？”训练馆嘈杂的声音盖过了DeMar的话。  
“我说那就别刷了，看我就够了。”  
“少臭美了你！”Kyle的笑容更深了几分。

那些不曾改变的回忆与羁绊，任凭谁忘记，总有人全部记得。


End file.
